Dark Echos
by Chaoskai
Summary: Another Fierce Deity fanfic. This time the Wind Waker Link is going off on another adventure with his friends, when he finds out a startling secret. The past Hero of Time had a devestating power, and it's high time that the Wind Waker recived that same po
1. The Begining

**I don't own Zelda. I do own however, a pair of glasses which I rarely wear!**

Bored. The best word to describe the mood on Zelda's (Tetra's) pirate ship. Every one sat there, roasting in the sun. "There's got to be something to do..." Niko complained.

Gonzo fanned himself with a map folded into a fan. "Yeah. I mean, we haven't had anything to do in weeks. What do you think Zelda?"

Zelda sighed. "I don't know...I'm as bored as you guys. I haven't had any fun ever since me and Link... Wait! That's it! We can see Link! Do you guys want to?" Zelda asked.

A loud cheer arose from the pirates. "Ok, Link's cabana it is! Now I wan't you swabbies to go and get this leaky tub to go the best it can!" The pirates all got up and began to do work around the deck. Zelda walked into her cabin. She sat down on the bed. Sitting next to her bed on a nightstand, was a picture from Link's pictograph. It was both of them, Link with a dopy grin on his face and her, one arm around him and one hand holding a sword. She missed adventure, she missed action and most off all, she missed him. It had been, oh, how long? At least three years. They had been traveling together unitl they were thirteen, both of them and suddenly Link just goes off and head back home. She hadn't heard hide nor hair of the hero. Well, at least not until now!

****Links Cabana****

"Master Link, how was today?" asked the door butler. Its name was, guess what, Jeeves.

"Better than yesterday. I've finally completed the ship. I'm calling her The Legacy. Good name don't you think?" The sixteen year old hero brushed some hair from his eyes as he sat on the porch of the cabana. He took a sip of some ice cold water (Thanks to his ice arrows) and sighed.

"I must admit Master Link, that is a fine name for a fine ship! May I see it before you leave for your exploration?"

"Well I'm bringing her over so I can pack up my weapons, bombs and arrows." Link leaned back. Pulling out his sisters telescope he looked into the distance. Just the Salvage brothers were out there. Them and...Komali! Link laughed. He and Komali became good friends after Medli had to leave to the Earth Temple. Komali looked like he was heading over to Links house.

When Komali finall got there, he replied, "Hey, my main man, how's it going?"

"Good. Listen, Komali, I've been wanting to tell you something. I-"

"You've been building a ship called the Legacy to go off beyond the Great Sea because you're bored without adventure. I heard." Komali gave a smug grin. "I wanted to ask you something."

Link was stunned for a second but he swallowed and replied, "That would be?"

"Do you have room for someone else on this voyage?"

"W-wait! Aren't you the-"

"Future cheiftain of the Rito tribe? No. Not any more. I told my father that I wanted to also explore this world Hell, maybe even start my own tribe. So I finally convinced my father to find someone else to be cheiften. I wanted to see if maybe...you know...if I can... Join you on your adventure?"

Link didn't even give it a second thought. "Hell yeah! Welcome aboard the Legacy!"

"Awesome! So when are you going to be heading out?"

"Tommorow evening. Today I was thinking of heading out to Windfall to get supplies. First though, I need to actually get the Legacy. You coming with?"

"Why not?" Komali and Link walked over to Link's old boat, the King of Red Lions. Link smiled sadly. He missed the King of Hyrule, now lost under the waves. He sighed. "Yo, whats the matter?" asked Komali.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just reminicing."

"I understand. I do that alot. Adventures and losses. Death and sorrow. It's really funny how you look back and almost miss it, ya know?" Komali scratched his head. Link got into the boat and Komali joined him.

Link set the sails and turned to Komali. "Yeah, it's almost laughable."

That's when the boat's head turned towards Link and replied, "Exactly. Which is why I'm guessing that you're heading out so you can relive your adventure." The voice was unmistakable. It was Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule...

"WHAT THE-!" Link yelped, falling back. Komali looked confused.

"Ha ha ha! Don't be alarmed Link! Did you really think I would throw away my life like that? I wanted to see you and Zelda make a new world of your own, something to mirror Hyrule, only better! Speaking of which, where is Zelda?"

Link swallowed and horsely replied, "I have no idea. She and I just wandered to our own paths."

The dragon head shook slowly. "Pity. I thought you and her would be very well together..." This statement caused Link to go five shades of red and Komali to crack up.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Komali when he setteled down. The boat was sailing along now at a fast rate. "I mean, Link looks like he's seen a ghost!"

"I am...just a friend of his. A good friend. My daughter and him knew each other for a while. She is very beautiful...hint, hint." Daphnes replied, winking at Link. Link groaned.

"Listen, even if I wanted to be with her, I can't now because she's I have no idea where!" Link protested, folding his arms and looking annoyed.

"Ah, yes. There is that. Now I do suppose you're going to be takeing me along with you?"

"You or the boat?"

"Both."

"I'd more than love to take you along, but there is that problem of, I have no idea where you are now and that to take you along physically, I'd actually have to know that information."

"Don't worry about that. You'll see me before the day is through."

"Well then I only have one thing to say to you...Welcome aboard the Legacy, Your Majesty."


	2. Misunderstanding

I don't own Zelda. Monkeys type analytical songs with peanuts.

The King of Hyrule didn't talk for the rest of the short voyage to Windfall Island. When Link and Komali set foot upon the shore, Komali turned to Link and asked, "By the way, who is that Zelda that king dude was talking about?" (Imagine Komali with a CA surfer's voice.)

"She...um...You know Tetra?" Link asked sheepeshly.

"Yeah..."

"Tetra and Zelda are the same person. I know, it's confusing, but deal with it. I won't explain it because it will take to damn long. Anywho, we need to buy food for...three people. Right?"

Komali thought for a second and replied, "Might want to pack more food, just in case. I mean, who knows how long this voyage is going to be until we hit land..."

"True, true. We can have anything we want, thanks to the wonderous magic of...Ice Arrows!" Link winked causing Komali to begin to laugh. Link and Komali wandered to Zunari's stall where the Eskimo looking guy stood.

"Ah, hello!" Zunari greeted the duo. "How are you today Link?"

"Awesome. Hey, Zunari? Could you possibly get me a shipment of...four months worth of food for six people? I'm heading out on a large voyage and I need to stock up, ya know?"

"Ah, yes, right away, oh dear me, this is alot. Now will you be paying in-"

"Rupees of course." Link pulled out a bag and dumped its contents on the counter. It was a bag, filled to the brim with silver rupees. Komali whistled and Zunari jumped in amazement. "Now, you need keep this a secret, all right?" Zunari nodded and shot around to his safe to hide the riches. "Oh, and could you have it delivered to Outset Island? Just go around back and into the cave. By then me and Komali should be there to pick up the shipment."

"Oh, dear me, yes! I will right away Link! Thank you for your bussiness!"

"No, thank _you_!" Link then motioned to Komali to follow him. "X-nay on the oney-may until we get to the ship, got it?"

"Right. This beak is sealed." Komali grinned. They continued back down the town when a familair voice sounded out.

"Link! Hey! Link!" Link turned around and found Mila running towards him. Link waved hi. When she got up to him she gave him a quick hug. "How're you doing?" Mila and her father had found a rich deposit of rupees on a nearby island during a trip and suddenly became wealthy again. Mila though, had stayed humble and a dear freind to Link.

"Well...Listen, Mila, I have something to tell you...I'm going to be leaving for a long time...Beyond the borders of the ocean map....So, I wanted to say goodbye before I left..."

Mila looked down at this news. "Well y-you'll come and visit me again, won't you?"

Link sighed. "I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever come back to Windfall, or even Outset again." Link held her for a second and smiled. "I'll miss ya though. You were a dear freind to me."

This though, didn't calm Mila down. She suddenly turned away bursting into tears and running off. Link groaned. "I hate being so good looking. Dammmit. Well, come on Komali before we have to deal with any more of this."

****Link's Cabana****

"Well Ms. Zelda, we couldn't find him anywheres! Link isn't on the island!" Gonzo reported. Zelda sighed. "We figured his boat wasn't here so he probably left for Outset to visit!"

"Well then swabbies..." Zelda put her arms akimbo and winked to the west "Let's head out to Outset! If we're lucky, we'll beat Link by a long shot!"

****Jabun's Cove****

Link and Komali stood on the bow of Link's ship, laughing and talking. "So anywho, I'm figuring we'll head west. If you notice, most of the storms don't hit from the west, making me believe there is a large landmass there." Explained Link. "I'm guessing a plateu with a few higher mountians on it. We'll head for there, and check out the island."

"Sounds good to me." Replied The King of Hyrule. Link wheeled around and found Nohansen (I'm going to use the middle name of the king in Wind waker. If you don't like it, tough.) standing there, in full regalia. Well actually, not really. He was in a suit of light armor and he had appereantly gotten a beardcut. To Link, he looked like a knight of old. "You have no idea how hot it is in this armor. When I heard you two come over here I though you might be someone else. Listening to your logic about the weather pattern is quite wise if I do say so myself."

Link grinned. "Well, Komali, this is the old King of Hyrule. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

"Please, just call me Nohansen." The king explained. He and Komali shook hands/wings and nodded. "Now anyways, when did you say we're going to be heading out?"

"Tommorow evening. I have an extra sleeping quarters at my Cabana, if you wish to stay. Or you can sleep on the ship, but I figure a bed will be much more comfortable than a hammock, Nohansen." Link proposed. The old man nodded in agreement. "Allright then, lets get this hunk of wood over to my Cabana. Unfortunately we won't be able to use my Ballad of Gales to get us to my Cabana quickly, so we'll have to go the long way. Oh, and I hooked up the King of Red Lions to the Lifeboat so just in case."

"Right, _Captain Link._" the king replied. Link grinned. He liked the sound of that...

****Somewhere between Links Cabana and Outset Island.****

"BOAT AHOY!" yelled Zuko fro up atop Zelda's crow's nest. He centered on the ship and looked at the name. "IT'S CALLED THE LEGACY!"

Zelda frowned. It was an unknown ship by her standards and any ship she didn't know she wanted to know who was on it and what they wanted. "Ok, I want this ship next to The Legacy A.S.A.P.!" Gonzo, who was at the wheel turned the ship twoards the Legacy.

Meanwhile, on the Legacy, Link glared. "We're being followed." Link told Komali. "But if it's a fight they want...let's just say they'll know why my talent is battle. You and Nohansen might want to go below deck. Things might get messy..."

"Nu-uh. I am a hard arse with a grappiling hook and I'm ready for battle." Komali replied. "If I'm gonna be on this ship with you, I'm gonna pull my weight. Don't worry bout me. I don't know about Nohansen."

"I too shall join you in the battle. In my youth I was an expert swordsman, though I can't say I was as good as you Link. Your special talent is battle." The king replied. He and Komali stood next to Link. Link nodded.

"All right. We'll let them come to us. Rule one of battle...Let your opponent make the first move..."

**_Raven: Oh no! Link's getting ready to kick Tetra's arse...without even knowing it! He's a little quick to the blade and not to the parry..._**

Wraith: Exactly. He needs to know the value of peace. But hey, I'm all for violence myself, so... LET THERE BE ARSE KICKING!


	3. Zelda

I don't own Zelda. You'd best be happy with that or you're going to get it from Drache Von Wolfe.

Link stood ready as Komali flew above. Nohansen pulled his sword out and prepared for combat. Eyes set, they all waited for the ship to come closer. Thats when they saw her. "LINK!" called out Zelda. Link jumped and dropped his sword and Komali almost fell out of the air in surpise.

"Z-Z-Zelda?" Link yelled back. They came closer and when the ships were side by side Zelda took a flying leap over to the legacy. She saw the King of Hyrule and gasped. "Father?"

"Pleasure to see you again Zelda..." Nohansen smiled warmly. "You're probably wondering how I survived underwater...Let me tell you and Link in the cabin..."

****Link's Cabin.****

"So when you both floated up to the top, there I sat, pondering my life and Gannon's cause. He and I weren't much different, and no Zelda, don't dissagree with me. I'm right and you know it. We both made stupid mistakes for our people and we both paid the price, and that price was steep. We lost our home and Gannon lost his sanity. I realized something. I was wrong in trying to get rid of Gannon. So I wanted to make amends in his name. I sent myself back up to the water, wondering how I could make amends to not only his spirit, but my broken one as well. I wandered the Great Sea for a while when I heard it. The making of a magnificent ship, one to rival yours Zelda... Link's Legacy. I watched over him while he worked and let me tell you Zelda, don't ever think Link is lazy. For days, weeks, months, hell, even for three years he worked upon the Legacy. When he was ready to leave, I was right there, ready to join him. You see, my mission isn't one of guarding or watching. It is one of forgivness and peace." Nohansen bowed his head as Zelda held his arm.

Link frowned. "Then I too am in the wrong. Had I known Gannon's plight, I would have never gave the finishing blow. I shall also make amends to Gannon." Zelda nodded gravely. Then she paused.

"Wait a tic...YOU'RE LEAVING THE GREAT SEA!?!?!" Zelda exploded, "AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN GOING TO SAY GOODBYE TO ME YOU UNGREATFUL BATTLE HAPPY MORON!?!?"

"Well I thought-" Link began.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG! DO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LET YOU GO OFF WITH THE CHANCE OF ME NEVER SEEING YOU AGAIN! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT EVEN THOUGH I CARE ABOUT-" Zelda stopped, turning a little red.

Link was cowring before Zelda's wrath. "I-I-I'm sorry...please forgive me...I thought that you and the rest of your group were doing allright by yourselfs...I thought that you woudln't mind..."

Zelda had obviously calmed down as she replied, "You thought I wouldn't mind if my best friend I ever had, tougher than any swabbie on my side, smarter than all the people I've ever met besides my father? I do mind." Zelda looked at Link, her eyes sorrowful. "I don't want you to leave, but I figure you had this in mind even as the final blow was stuck in Hyrule...So I won't stop you if you let me join you."

Link paused. "But what about your other friends? Gonzo? Niko? Nudge? What will they think? I mean, Zelda, I'm worth it. As a friend I can only offer you danger and the unknown." Zelda could tell Link was worried about her, but she smiled and winked at him.

"Ah, but thats what I like best! I think the crew can go on without me now. In fact even before this, I have been toying around with the idea of leaving the group. They are full fledged pirates now, even as good as to be the scourage of the Great Sea...Next to you ane me of course." Zelda winked again at this last comment and Link went red. He didn't know why, but he figure it had something to do with the "Next to you and me" thing.

Link sighed. "All right. But if your friends blame me for this, I'm blaming you. Now I have a spare room because we aren't leaving until tommorow, so if you want to spend the night at my Cabana-"

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to! It's been too long since I've slept in a real bed before..."

"Yeah, I fixed the downstairs part. I drained out all the water, cleard out all the rats and made sure nothing else was down there. Then I set some beds in there, a sink, hell, most of the house is downstairs."

Just then Komali came from downstairs laughing his head off. "God! Those pirate friends of yours tell the funniest jokes! HAHAHAHAHA!" Komali collapsed to the floor in peals of laughter. Zelda sighed. It was going to be hell trying to tell the rest of the group her decsion...

****Link's Cabana****

"But Ms.Tetra! Please don't go! We'll miss you!" Cried Gonzo, great tears running down his face. Zelda hated to admit it, but she was going soft with him.

"Oh, Gonzo...Listen to me. I belong with Link. He's going on an adventure thats going to be taking him across the Great Sea and I want to be there next to him because well..." Zelda whispered something in Gonzo's ear. "And don't you EVER tell him, until I do understand?"

Gonzo sniffed and replied, "Well...if thats how you feel about him, I wont stop you. I'll miss you. The boys and I will never forget you...WHAAAA!!" Zelda patted him on the back.

"Oh come here ya big lug." She gave him a hug and winked. "And Link did say there was a chance we'll come back. So don't worry." Gonzo nodded and dejectedly walked back onto the ship where the other pirates were sitting, depressed. They waved sadly to Zelda as she waved back.

"Don't tell me your going to get all sentimental on me now Zelda..." Link mused. Zelda yelped and turned around. Link was smugly grinning and she remembered when he first set off with them and her comment to him. She playfully growled at him.

"Oh be quiet you." She looked at her ship dissipering in the distance and turned back to Link. "Shall we go inside?"

"You can. I'm going to stay out here by the pool. I need to clear my head."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Don't mind if you do. Even if I say you couldn't you probably still would. Let that be a warning to all males. Though cute they may be, tough they are."

Zelda couldn't help but smile and blush happily.

**_Raven: Ok folks, quit complaining. Oni Link will come soon, just wait. A good story needs a good begining and I have to start off somewhere. The next one who complains I will send Drache Von Wolfe the bounty hunter to slay you in horrible nasty ways._**


	4. Star chat

I don't own Zelda. Now shut up and eat your keyboard.

Link just sat there, eyes staring straight up the stars. Unbeknownst to him, Zelda was staring at him. Both of them were silent for a while, that is, until Link just said out of the blue, "Your father thinks we belong together." Link gave a small chuckle. "Sometimes your old man makes me laugh. I'm glad to have him back though."

"Yeah...Well...He is wiser than us you know..." Zelda blushed, hoping that Link didn't see it.

"Are you trying to say something?" Link asked, rasing one eyebrow, yet still looking to the stars.

"Of course not!" Zelda snapped back quickly.

"All right then, but others would think you were if you say things of that sort. Of course I know you're too tough for such things." Link still looked at the stars, never seeing Zelda's mischevious grin.

"Too tough am I?" She quietly snuck by Link who was too busy staring at the stars above and thinking to himself that he didn't notice Zelda until she suddenly jumped up and hugged him tightly while giving him a noogie. "How's this for tough?" Link laughed and struggled to get away.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give!" Link laughed and Zelda let him go. "Let that be a lesson to myself never to try to figure you out. I mean, god, women of themselves are hard enough to figure out as it is, and you're just a walking mystery!" Link laughed again.

"Thats right. Now come on and tell me how your life has been ever since we parted ways. And don't leave anything out!"

"Hmmm...Ok. Well that day I went back home and fixed myself a Seanut butter and Chu Jelly sandwhich, then I practiced sword fighting and then-" Link began

"Not like that ya smart arse! The importants stuff!"

"All right, All right. I was just messing with you. Lets see here...other than the building of the Legacy, nothing much important happened to me. I guess thats why I'm having going on this adventure. Well enough about me. How have you been?"

Zelda looked up at the stars along with Link and replied, "Well me and the mates..." a single tear fell from her eye, "We've just been hanging around and stuff like that. Being a bunch of Robin Hood like Pirates. You know, distribution of wealth...so on and so forth." Zelda began to walk towards the house. "Well Link, I usually get up early so I'm going to go to bed early." Zelda paused in her walking, ran quickly up to Link and kissed him quickly on the cheek, while blushing madly. "You'd better not tell anyone about that or I'll make sure you won't have decendents...Got it?"

"Aye, Aye Captain." Link smiled warmly at her. "I'll head to bed in a minute myself...I got a lot to think about and...we lets just say that didn't help matters any..." He winked at Zelda as she walked inside the house. _Life is good..._Link thought to himself, gazing up at the Hero constillation.


	5. Prophecy of the Deity

I don't own Zelda. Ph33R the l337.

_Link was shocked as he looked around. From his view, he was in an arena, a twisted one. The air seemed to feel heavy with shadow and Link was almost stifled. From the distance, he saw someone approach. Instintivly he reached for his sword...And it wasn't there! He began to panic as the man came closer. Link ran around, searching for anything to defend himself with, when the being spoke._

"Do not fear me, Hero of the Winds." Link stopped and stared. Before him lay what Link could only describe as a god. Shock white hair, shadowy body armor and a blade in the shape of the eternity symbol, and fearsome war paint bedecked the man infront of him. His very appearence instilled fear deep into Link's heart.

"Who-who are you?" Link whispered, scared as he had ever been in his life. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, do not fear me, for I am a friend. Please, sit down. I shall appear in my other form, one you should be familair with." Suddenly there was a bright light and when Link could see again, the man in front of him was chillingly familair. It was...him? No. He was older, and seemed wiser. The man laughed. "I, am the Hero of Time...the first Link." The wind Link jumped in surprise.

"What do you want with me?" Link asked again, this time a little less shaky.

"I have come to visit you with some words of wisdom...and a prophesy. This is a dream of course, and dreams are windows to not only our mind, but to the past and the spirt realm as well, allowing me to communicate with you. I have come to let you know of your true power and your destined identity... Tell me my decendent, have you ever heard of a being known as Oni Link?"

"Hmm...No. I know it means Fierce Deity though..." WLink replied. TLink (Time Link) nodded sadly.

"It saddens me that no one has passed down the legend of what I became. I suppose they feared me and didn't understand that not all shadow is evil, not all light can be trusted. I guess I have talked to you too late to stop you from slaying Gannon, but we cannot stop everything. Let me tell you of the Fierce Deity. Now you do know that in this world, there are two sides to everything. A light and a dark, a good and an evil, a yin and a yang. Back when I was your age, I encountered a strange world known as Termina. In that world, I found out that a great evil known as Majora had taken over and was sending the entire moon to destroy the world. I had to stop it. I went through great trials, much like your own and eventually it was time for the show down against Majora." TLink bowed his head. "That was where my life changed forever. Majora, in a fit of rage decided to pit himself against me, and in my arrogance, I accepted, even though I knew I was fighting against a being with godlike powers...I was transported to the moon and there stood five children, all mocking the larger enemies I had faced. Four offered me to go into doungeons to increase my strength, but the fifth one held the most deadlest prize of all. The Fierce Deity's mask. With that mask I walked into the arena, where you are now..."

WLink looked around and gulped nervously.

"The battle was a fierce one and in fact, so afraid of the mask's power that I held that I was almost defeated. In a desprate attempt to defeat the evil, I placed upon the mask, and changed my life. Suddenly I had no control of myself. The only thing I could think about was to defeat Majora. Suddenly I became stronger, vicious and myself the Deity of Shadows... We fought for hours, maybe even days. I am not exactly sure. All I know was that in the end I used all my power to send Majora down to the black abyss from which it spawned. But alas, even in death, Majora had plans..."

"Like what?"

"The mask. You see, the Fierce Deity was once a god, a powerful, unstoppable primal force of nature. I was what the ancient Hylians called, Thanatos. Worshipped by the Gerudos, feared by everyone else. I went on a quest to find the true source of my powers. I searched many lands and places to find the peices of the shattered Fierce Deity. Apperently, the Fierce Deity became too powerful and the gods, fearing his gargantuan powers combined their powers to shatter him and seal away his soul into items that reflected his domain: Tomb of Shadows, his body armor; Eternity Blade; his sword that would give its weilder strength beyond strength; Steelcold, his gauntlets and Shadowspeed, his greaves. The body armor protected its wearer from any mortal blow, the gauntlets gave the bearer skills of the master of swordsman, and his greaves, giving speed to shame the winds."

"What did Majora do though?" asked WLink.

"This I cannot tell you directly. I can tell you this. There is a prophecy that tells of the Deity and the proof that it will be yours...

Sunset of Shining//, Rebirth of Light,// Reclaim the Armor//, Begin the Fight// A Deus Ex Machina//, Armor and Sword// From the Book of Ages,// Will tell the true word.// The Wind will uncover the truth to be told,// And the Deity will live again like the legends of old...//

Destiny will lead you there, and I shall watch over you. May the Goddesses and the Deity give you strength...Oh, and one more thing, Zelda cares about you greatly. Never let her tough demenor ever let you think otherwise. She's as soft as the first Zelda was.

Link suddenly was jolted awake by shaking. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring face to face with Zelda. "Morning sleepy head. Now get out of bed. I made you and Dad some coffee."


	6. Wraith

I don't own Zelda. I do own Wraith though. Ask permission if you want to use him.

Link groaned and turned over in bed. He wanted more time to go over his dream. It was slipping away, just a little bit. "Just because you wake up at the fricken crack of dawn, doesnt mean that everyone else does..."

"Hmph. Mr. I-spent-over-a-month-with-little-or-no-sleep-to-save-the-world and here you are complaining about me waking you up after the sun rises?" Zelda pushed him out of bed, literally, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch! You didn't need to do that!" complained Link. He got up and glared at her. Zelda just smiled warmly at him.

"God, you're a literall bear in the morning aren't you?" remarked Zelda. Link stuck out his tounge and Zelda rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, real witty comeback."

Link just turned away and walked up the stairs where Nohansen was drinking coffee. "How in the blue blazes of Hades did you ever manage to wake up at the crack of dawn? You of all people! YOU ARE FRICKEN ROYALTY!" Nohansen smiled softly and turned to Link.

"Let me be the first to say, no royalty can match Zelda's...mode of persuasion (Author's note: If you are thinking what I think you are thinking...QUIT THINKING IT PERVERT!) is quite well...persuasive." Nohansen took a bite of some bread and took another swig of coffee.

"Lemme guess. She pushed you out of bed, right?" Link walked over to the pot of coffee and poured himself a tankard. (Author's note: I know, I know. Technicly coffee doesnt exist in this time period, but just work with me people.)

"Kicked is more like it. I'm too heavy to push you know." Nohansen managed to say with a straight face. Link laughed himself though. From the fireplace-turned-staircase came Zelda. "Now waking up this early isn't that bad now is it?" She was awnsered by a flying pastery to the face.

"Not so bad my heroic arse." Link gulped down his coffee and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Then he walked over to a picture of his grandma and sister, swung it to the side and opened up the safe that was behind it. He then pulled out his equipment from the safe and closed it, giving the wheel a spin. Then he turned to Zelda, who was fuming and Nohansen who was on the verge of laughing. "I'm going to head out to Windfall one more time. I gotta go get something. You guys coming along?"

"Do you think its wise to bring Zelda along with you Link?" Nohansen asked, trying to contain his mirth.

Link took one look at the boiling Zelda and grimaced. "On second though, you guys hold the fort and good bye!" Link the ran out of the Cabana for his life.

****Windfall Island****

Link sat down at at table, with his lunch. He took a bite of his sandwich and took a swig of water. His mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of his dream. So preoccupied that he didn't notice an odd figure until he accdently bumped into him. "Oh, I'm...YIKES!" Link jumped from his seat as he stared at the figure before him.

One could describe him as a living shadow, another could describe him as the sky on a moonless night. Either way, his appearence was quite a commotion for the people of Windfall. "I apologize good sir. I did not see you. Please forgive me." The being replied, bowing.

Link gulped and replied, "Tha-thats alright. W-what is your name?"

"I am Wraith. Are you the one you call Link?" he asked.

"Y-yes I am. What business would you have with me?"

"Only to join you on your voyage. I had recived a message from a strange man in a dream, like an older version of you. He told me to come here and to find you. I was to join you on your quest. If you are suspicious, that is alright. Many people find my appearence to be quite...shocking, to say the least."

Link calmed down a bit. Wraith seemed polite and well manered. Plus there was that fact that he had described the first Link. And he also had a strange dream. "Well...what skills do you bring along?"

"I'm pleased you asked. I am skilled in the black arts, after all I am a shadow, I am a first class swordsman, I also am skilled in the reading of many ancient languages and I am familair with the history of many cultures." Wraith described. Link whistled, obviously impressed.

"Well...I don't see why not. I mean we do have enough for six people for a number of months..."

"Do not worry about me. I don't eat, nor do I sleep. I need those things not."

Link took a bite of his sandwhich thinking. He swallowed, smiled and replied, "Welcome aboard Wraith...Now let me finish my lunch, and we'll be on our way!"

****Link's Cabana****

Zelda sat there, bored. She should have gone with Link, but he left in too much of a hurry for her to catch up to him. Oh well. She had asked for it. After all, it had been at least five years since he ever had to wake up early. "Dad?" asked Zelda.

"Yes Zelda?" Nohansen asked. He was reading over a book of sword skills that he had found on a book case.

"About Link...how do you figure...you know...Him and I...?"

Nohansen found it hard not to break into peals of laughter at that comment. _So like a women to beat around the bush for a touchy comment._ he thought. "Well if you must know, and don't kill me for this, you two are _perfect_ for each other. You both are tough as nails, you both have a nice side, though I do say that Link shows it far more often, you share a love of adventure and you both usually work for the common good, even if you don't say so. You just go about it a different way."

Zelda rolled that over in her mind. She had been feeling odd about Link lately, but couldn't quite place her finger on the emotion...it felt stonger than friendship...could it be love? Nah. Not now. They had been gone too long for anything to had blossomed lately. Zelda shook her head, trying to clear her mind. There was a knock at the door and Zelda opened it. "Oh, hey Komali."

"Where's Link?" asked Komali. He was carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"I don't...wait, there he...OH MY GOD!" Zelda screamed when she saw Wraith sitting behind Link like a fearsome specter of death...


	7. Wraith's story

I don't own Zelda. I do own Wraith. Tanks a bunch. No, really, tanks. Just look out your window.

Zelda pulled out her saber that she used for pirating and ran at Wraith who nearly toppled back into the water at her appearence. She swiped at him as Link began to protest, but Wraith suddenly reached into his back and pulled out a sword of the same material that he was made of.

"Now see here!" Wraith complained. "Will you just-I-you-GGGGAAAA!" Wraith suddenly shot out his hand muttered something and the sword was enveloped in smoke before it shot out of Zelda's hands. "Now, that you are disarmed, will you please listen to Link?"

"Zelda, before you went attacking Wraith, I wanted to tell you that he's joining us." Link explained. Zelda was floored.

"Wh-what? But he's got to be a creation of Gannondorf! A monster!" She yelled.

"A MONSTER?! I'LL ----ING TELL YOU ABOUT MONSTERS!" Wraith yelled, his eyes chaning from a yellow glow to a blood red glow. "YOU DAMMED PEOPLE WHO KEEP JUDGING ME BY MY APPEARENCE! YOU WANT A ----ING MONSTER? LOOKIN IN THE DAMMED MIRROR!" Wraiths shadowy chest fell up and down in rage. He then turned to Link. "Sorry for yelling at your friends, but I'm sick of people calling me a monster. I'm just a person created by an accedent. I did not choose this form. If you will excuse me...I need to go cool off. I don't know what I'll do if I get angry enough."

WIth a glare towards Zelda, Link awnsered "That's quite alright. It wasn't her place to say that in the first place." Link got out of the boat and Wraith sat there, staring forlornely at the water. Despite her short comings about Wraith, Zelda suddenly felt sad for Wraith. She shook it off. She wouldn't trust anything asscociated with Darkness...but the irony of her best friend would soon come to light...

"Zelda. With me." Link replied. Zelda wasn't the type to take such things from anyone, but Link's cutting voice caused her to involintarily hang her head in shame and follow him to the top of the island. When they got there, Link turned to her. His face was a little softer but he was still obviously angry.

"Before you go off on grudge against Wraith, I want you to listen to this. During the beggining of Gannon's time, someone else besides me tried to stop him. His name was Raven. He was a demon hunter, but in the end he was killed by Gannon. In a sick twist of fate, when Gannon used a dark spell, Raven used a holy one. In the resulting blast, Gannon was weakened a little, but Raven was dead. His shadow was suddenly ripped from his body and it created Wraith. Gannon tried to control Wraith, but he resisted. Wraith has emotions, feelings, he can bleed and he is like a person in every respect execpt for appearence. I understand your suspision in fact I agree with you if you are a little suspicious, but just in case, I want you treat him like a person, understand?"

Zelda sighed. She didn't like it, but she nodded. "Right. Sorry. I'm just a little...I dont know. Paranoid I guess."

"A little paranoia is a good thing Zelda. Now come on. Oh, and sorry for getting angry with you." Link gave her a quick hug and began to walk down the path. Zelda felt ashamed of herself. She followed close behind and felt another pang of guilt when she saw the shadow man leaning over the boat's edge, with the appearence he was crying...Zelda stopped. Crying? She walked down to the boat. "I-I-I'm sorry...I'm just alittle paranoid about Gannon..."

Wraith jumped in surprise and he replied "Did you...I mean...I was just..."

Zelda laughed. "Sometimes we have to drop the facade once and a while." She was referring to Wraith's crying. Wraith held out his hand.

"Apologies accepted. I understand your suspicions. I mean, Gannon dabbled in Dark magic, so it is kind of a give in." They shook hands and nodded to each other. From out of the Cabana came Nohansen and Komali. "Hello." greeted Wraith.

"Komali, Nohansen, this is Wraith. Wraith, this is Komali, son of the Rito Chieften and this is the king-"

"Your majesty..." Wraith breathed, dropping to one knee. "I always thought that it was a legend that the king of the ancient land of Hyrule was still alive, but never in my entire life did I expect to meet him. It is an honor to meet you."

Nohansen laughed merrily. "Oh, I'm alive and kicking. Get up sir, for I am no longer a king, but a friend of Links. Now he told me you have expertise on many ancient lands."

"Yes sir, I do, would you like to hear of some?"

The old man smiled. "That would be grand." He and Wraith walked over near the pool and began to discuss history, while Komali turned to Link.

"Is this guy to be trusted?" Komali asked Link.

"Only time will tell my good friend. Only time will tell..."


	8. Arrogance

I do not own Zelda. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and recharge my Chaos powers.

**Sean: Hey, first of all I want to say, thanks for all the good reviews. You guys are awesome. Now I understand that my chapters are short, so, due to popular demand, I will make them longer, but because my Muse hits me at odd times, I am forced to take over a day or so to update, unlike every day. Do not worry though, for I shall try to have the chapters on a regular basis. Thank you and good night/day/afternoon/ whatever.**

****************

_To my Journal, February eighth, 1492._

Its me, Link. We're all set and ready to leave for the voyage, Zelda, Komali, Nohansen and Wraith. I began this journal in hopes that my adventure would be officialy documented. I hoped to recreate the impressive feats that I had done upon my first quest. It seems though, that with my predecessor watching over me and the cryptic dream I had dreamt yesterday, I shall succeed in what I am aiming for. For the past couple of days, Zelda has been acting weird. I would say that she was trying to hint that she liked me, but that statement of its self is laughable. Her? Like me? Hah! Komali's been cool, ready for anything. He's brave and I'm impressed with that. Sometimes though, I think it would be best for the crew to leave any swordplay to myself. Just a couple of hours ago we (meaning me and Zelda) got into a quarrel and ended up haveing a mock duel. While I only sustained a couple of nicks, Nohansen had to seperate us because I went a little...crazy. She's sporting a few nice wounds. I apologized to her...and the most freaky thing happened! She said never I mind and that she deserved it for her own stupidity. She'd learn to keep her mouth shut especially around Gannon's slayer. I thought she meant the master sword, but she made it clear that she meant me.

Well, I'm being called by my crew, so I'd better head over to the ship. Something odd happened though. I could have sworn that in the hold I heard someone breathing...when no one else was with me! Well anywho, I have to go now. I'll be talking again with ya real soon.

To this humble journal, Link.

"LLLLLIIIINNNNKKK!" yelled Zelda. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Link grinned. He was under the house and she was on the doorstep. Link quietly snuck around the house and behind Zelda as he tapped her on the shoulder. "LIN...AH! There you are! Don't do that! You're just a little cocky cause you won the swordfight, aren't you?"

"And you're bitter." Link gave a smug smile.

Zelda gave a half playful gasp. "Am not!"

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes..._Princess_!" Link teased. He knew she hated being called princess. She preffered pirate.

"Grrr...take that back!"

"Well seriously, you're acting more like a princess lately and less like a pirate."

Zelda stiffened. "What do you mean?" she awnserd testily.

"Well, come on, 'Aren't I always?' Either you have become way too arrogant for your own good, or you are becoming more like your predessor." Link replied.

"Hmph! I am not becoming a princess!" Zelda replied, crossing her arms. For some reason, this angered Link to no end.

"So you're being arrogant?! Well time to deflate that ego!" With a swift movement Link drew his sword, and Zelda gasped, falling down to the ground. Link gave her a calm look and replied, "If there is one thing I hate besides evil, its over arrogance. Remember, there is always someone better than you. Well...all exepct gods." Link sheathed his sword and then turned away. "You'd better get up and help with the ship. I'm going to help out Komali."

Zelda was shocked. Link had the nerve to unsheath that sword to her! Why she was...Zelda gasped. Was it true? Was she becoming more like a princess? Arrogant and a little too sweet? And Link was talking about being arrogant, yet he drew his sword too fast for his own good. Zelda shook her head and walked towards the ship...

****Legacy's Hold****

Link and Komali struggled to haul the barrel that they were carrying into the hold, and finally, after much grunting and groaning they managed to get the dammed barrel into the back of the hold. Komali wiped his forehead. "Damn Link, what're you keeping in that barrel? Bricks?"

"Nah, food. Speaking of which, when we start getting into sail, remind me to fire a couple of ice arrows into the barrels. It should keep the food fresh for quite some time." Link asked Komali, resting against the barrel.

"What was going on between you and Zelda. Ya drew your sword on her for some reason. No offense man, but you're a little quick to the blade ya know? Makes one worry a little." Komali asked, innocently.

"Eh, maybe. But she was being arrogant. I swear, I hate arrogance."

"Says you who brag about being the greatest swordsman alive."

"I.E. alive. There were plenty swordsmen better than I."

"You ever travel the world before?"

"No...why?"

"Then how do you know you are the best?"

"I-I...I don't."

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should be drawing your sword as much, ya know? people might just start thinking that you enjoy fighting."

Link froze, his eyes growing wide. "By Nayru...Komali...I just might...I mean, I draw my sword quite often, and even in a mock duel I go crazy, and try to actually harm my opponent..." Link fell to the ground, eyes wide in fear.

_Link, my friend, listen to me, this is naturall for you..._

"H-huh!? Who are you?" Link said looking around. Komali looked at him oddly.

_It is I, Link. Do not worry. As the incarnate of the deity of battle, these feelings are naturall. Weilding a blade is where you belong. I felt the pull of sharpened steel, as you do._

"Link, you Ok?" asked Komali, waving a hand in front of Link's face.

"Huh...Oh! It-it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Now lets head above deck..."

Above deck Zelda, Wraith and Nohansen were standing above deck. Wraith stared at Link with his glowing yellow eyes. "Ah, Link, you have decided to join us." Wraith joked. Link smiled at Wraith.

"Eh, be quiet you. That barrel wasn't easy. I swear, that was a little too heavy for food, but maybe I myself am growing soft. I need to fight more..." Link stopped himself. "I mean, I need to exercise more often."

"Yes, that would be wise. Strength, like shadows must be used to be kept up." Wraith commented. Link shrugged and walked up to the wheel of the ship. "Well, lady and Gentlemen, are you ready?"

"YEP!" came the resounding awnser.

Links eyes narrowed to the horizion and he whispered to himself, "Then let this voyage begin..."


	9. Ever Growing Shadows

I don't own Zelda. The Ogre Deity will conqure all...

Link sat there, yawning every once and a while, while tilting the ships wheel to turn the ship and keep it on track. It was boring work. Zelda, Wraith, Nohansen and Komali were all below deck, playing cards or something. It had been a couple of hours since they left and the stars were just beginning to be seen. Link yawned again. He was getting a little tired. Thats when Zelda's voice called from the hold's openening. "Link? You still up here?"

"Yeah." Link replied, "Whats up?"

"I forgot to mention this to you, but you do know that you can keep the ship going in a straight line by lashing down the wheel? It keeps the ship from turning." Zelda walked up to the wheel next to Link. Link hated it, but he had to admit, the way her beautiful eyes stared up at him, framed perfectly by that silky hair...Link shook his head.

"Uh...Huh. I guess I should have looked up sailing more before I began the trip." Link pulled out some rope and lashed the wheel into place. He walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going Link?" asked Zelda.

"Crow's nest. I...I need to think about something."

"I'll join you. You think a lot don't you?"

"Sadly, not as often as I should, but..." Link stopped.

"But what?"

"Nothing...it's nothing." Link continued foward. Zelda frowned. She was a little concerned. Link was hiding something from her and she didn't like that.

She caught up to him and turned him around. "Tell me."

Link just shrugged her off and continued up the ladder to the crow's nest. Zelda growled. She didn't like this at all. She shot up the ladder up the crow's nest with him. "Link, tell me now! You're acting weird lately and I want to know what the problem is!" Zelda was looking at Link angrily. Link sighed and sat down.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Link streched. Zelda sat down next to him.

"Tell me. I won't laugh. I promise." Zelda looked at Link and Link sighed again.

"All right...I had a vision. Of the first Link. The Hero of Time."

"Wow! You're lucky! But as you are the Hero of Winds, I can belive that."

"Would you believe that I'm the incarnate of the Deity of Shadows?"

Zelda sputtered something as she fell back in surprise. "That I will not believe! My best friend, a deity of the dark? No!"

"Well apperently the original Hero of Time was a incarnate of Shadows...as will I."

"Does that mean..."

"If the original Hero hadn't turned evil because of it, I doubt I will. But...there is an underlying fear...something unnamed that gnaws away at me...a primal force that has existed before time began... the unnamed fear that echo's though millenias showing us the dark facade that we-"

Zelda continued listening to him, getting scared for the first time in her life. He suddenly went into an almost trance. "Link...Link...please...stop...you're scaring me..." Zelda whimpered quietly. Link didn't hear her though.

"Time, Winds, all the way to the Elements, the shadow will appear, and will be conqured..." There was an odd light in Link's eyes, that suddenly faded as did his speech. "I'm going to bed Zelda. I need to calm down."

"All right..." Zelda replied. Link went down the ladder, and into his cabin. Zelda went down and back into the hold where she came to her father. "Dad, we need to talk. It's Link. He's going off about the Deity of Shadows..."

The old king's eyes went wide and he gasped. "Its begun again hasn't it? Never did I think that the Hero would pass down the power of dark...I suppose its time I told you of what will happen to Link..." The old king excused himself from the room with Zelda and they went to a more private area of the hold. "Sit down Zelda, this will take a bit." Zelda obayed and sat down on a nearby barrel.

"Let me begin, shall I? You see, in the world, there are three goddesses, each represented by the Triforce. Nayru, your piece, Din, Gannon's peice; and Faroere, Link's peice. But there are more than the three, each ruling over something. Some are small, like ones that rule over households and such. And there are gods. Some are more powerful than others. There was one though...so powerful, he had to be torn asunder, much less he grow arrogant and attempt to kill the other deities. After a long and vicious stuggle which took the lives of countless celestials and deities, Oni Link, or the Fierce Deity was finally defeated, after a battle that lasted over a millienia."

"Wow, Oni Link must be amazingly powerful." Zelda commented, swinging her legs.

"More than you or I can imagine. You see, he was the Deity of Shadows. Even in death though, Oni Link could never be defeated. As long as there was at least one shadow in the world, Oni Link would survive. And surivive he did. Through the ages, he inhabited his armor, gauntlets, greaves and blade. But he wasn't evil at all. Oni Link was just too powerful. To keep the shadow alive, he began to work and pull at the strings of destiny. What a hand he played though. He managed to cause the legendary keepers of the Triforce of Courage to find his armor, and so gain all his strength. How was he able to do that you ask?" The old king bowed his head. "Because the Triforce of Courage used to be his symbol. Farore is life. Oni Link is courage."

"Oni Link...Feirce Deity...is there any coincedince that Link is well...Oni Link?"

"No mistake. The hero of Time has already contacted him, setting up a chain of events. All we can do now is pray that Link passes the Shadow Deity's test and gains power beyond power."

"You know, now that I think about it, Oni Link does sound a little familiar...like I've heard it before..."

"Gannon's people...the Gerudos...the only male that they would ever worship ever...would be Oni Link. You probably have heard it, in a past life."

"Still I worry about him. Just between you and me, I'm really concerned. I mean, I'm supposed to be the tough pirate...but standing up to Link...well I don't think I can do it very well."

"Do not worry. I'm sure you'll find the right words eventually. Now you might want to go to bed. We have a long day tommorow."

Zelda watched her father walk up the stairs and she sighed, a frown on her face. _Link...please...don't ever leave me..._


End file.
